Liam Livingstone
| birth_place = Barrow-in-Furness, Cumbria, England | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm leg break / off spin | role = Middle-order Batsman | international = true | T20Idebutdate = 23 June | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = South Africa | T20Icap = 80 | lastT20Idate = 25 June | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = South Africa | T20Ishirt = 27 | club1 = Lancashire | year1 = 2015–present | clubnumber1 = 7 | columns = 4 | column1 = T20I | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 16 | bat avg1 = 8.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 16 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 38 | runs2 = 2,159 | bat avg2 = 42.33 | 100s/50s2 = 6/10 | top score2 = 224 | deliveries2 = 1,811 | wickets2 = 23 | bowl avg2 = 40.52 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 6/52 | catches/stumpings2 = 59/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 35 | runs3 = 928 | bat avg3 = 34.37 | 100s/50s3 = 1/5 | top score3 = 129 | deliveries3 = 718 | wickets3 = 17 | bowl avg3 = 37.23 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 3/51 | catches/stumpings3 = 15/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 42 | runs4 = 745 | bat avg4 = 21.91 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score4 = 61 | deliveries4 = 51 | wickets4 = 4 | bowl avg4 = 14.75 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/11 | catches/stumpings4 = 17/– | date = 14 May | year = 2018 | source = https://cricketarchive.com/Players/353/353210/353210.html CricketArchive }} Liam Stephen Livingstone (born 4 August 1993) is an English cricketer who represents Lancashire and will captain them for the 2018 season. Livingstone is an all rounder who is a right-handed batsman and bowls both right-arm leg and off spin. He made his Twenty20 debut for Lancashire against Leicestershire in May 2015, scoring 15. On 19 April 2015, Livingstone gained media coverage after scoring 350 off 138 balls for his club side Nantwich CC, reported to be one of the highest individual scores in one-day history. Livingstone is a highly rated prospect and has been tipped to go on to become a regular international. In June 2017, he was named in England's Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for the series against South Africa. He made his T20I debut for England against South Africa on 23 June 2017. On 30 November 2017, Liam was appointed as captain of Lancashire for the 2018 season, replacing Steven Croft. On 10 January 2018 Liam received his first call up to the England Test Squad for their upcoming two-match series against New Zealand following a strong performance for the England Lions side during the Ashes Winter of 2017/18, in which national selector James Whitaker said that Livingstone had been a 'standout performer'. External links * Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers